destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of The Angels
The Book of The Angels is an extremely rare, yet very powerful collection of Angelic books. There are seven books in the collection, and in the wrong hands, the effects could eventually be catastrophic. The Book's were created by Angels, and depending on the book in the collection, they can be a Book of Shadows or a History Book. Prue Halliwell, the current caretaker of the Books, remarked that the book is rich in English and History, and is very "heavy" reading because of how and when it was written. Melinda herself was not able to read the books very well, as she kept having to use a dictionary to translate the words. History Rufus and Viviana Rufus and Viviana were approached by Handreel, who told them that he was an Angel and needed their help. He then gave them the Books and Gadreel's Angelic Medallion to protect - with their life if needed. Handreel also stressed the importance of Evil never being able to lay hands on the items. Rufus and Viviana then swore to protect the items. Whitmore Family The collection was given to an ancestor of the Whitmore Family, and centuries later, they ended up in the Whitmore Family's possession. Mr. Whitmore kept the collection in a secret compartment in his Mansion, and that is where Sebastian keeps it as well. It was revealed that the Whitmore's have been passing the book's down throughout the generations. Each generation gathering more information about them and passing that knowledge down to their children. Ignatius, an upper-level demon, coveted the seventh book in the collection, as it holds a spell that can release The Darkness from its prison. Ignatius, after many failed attempts, finally managed to outsmart a Whitmore, Sebastian, and a Destined One, Tamora and get the book. He attacked them head on and managed to kill Sebastian. Overwhelmed by grief over her lover, Tamora was unable to stop Ignatius from getting the seventh book. Sebastian was later reborn as a Whitelighter and appeared a distraught Tamora to inform her of many things. One of those things was who should be entrusted with protecting the Books for him until he can return. He stated that her cousin, Prue Halliwell, should be the one to protect them. He couldn't explain it but he could sense that she was the right one to protect it. As of now, Prue and the Destined Ones have the books. The Collection There are seven books in the collection. Volume I - The First Creation The First Creation is a book in the collection that can be described as a history book. It is filled with people, stories, first-hand accounts, and some entries are written in diary-form. Prue Halliwell read entry's about Gadreel and other Angels in this book. Below are notable entries within this certain book. * The Two Brothers; This entry focuses mainly on the two brothers who were placed in charge of guarding the Medallion and Books after The Darkness' imprisonment. * Unknown Entry; an unknown entry that talks about Gadreel, Uzriel, and Adriel. Volume II - Fallen Angels Fallen Angels is the second book in the collection and focus' on Fallen Angels. More specifically, the history of Gadreel. After reading this book, Prue knew Gadreel's name. Volume VII - Spells of Angels A book of spells used by Angels. It can also be described as a Book of Shadows for Angelic spells, rituals, and more. All the spells are very powerful and deadly. Ignatius, a demon, wants The Spells of the Angels to access a spell to release The Darkness from a magical prison that is currently trapped in. It can be noted that the spell that locked said thing/person away is also in the book. Below are notable spells within this certain book. * Ritual to Release The Darkness * Ritual to Lock Away The Darkness Notes and Trivia * The Book's are black with gold font. * Sebastian Whitmore keeps a fake collection in his house in a secret compartment. ** The real collection is in his basement in a glass container. * Anthony Torino, a demon, failed to get the collection for Ignatius, as Tamora Mitchell vanquished Anthony before he could get them. * The Book of the Angels is linked to the Angelic Medallion - they are both needed to release and lock away The Darkness. * Sebastian Whitmore gave the book's to Prue Halliwell to guard until he is able to return. * The History books are hard to read because of when and how they were written. * The books are written in a cross of Latin and English. * The books are not affected by magic, as no magic is able to be used on it. ** Prue was able to hide the books with magic just like she was able to hide her sword, Hadhafang. Category:DESTINED Category:Books Category:Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts